ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Kids' Choice Awards
The 29th Annual Kids' Choice Awards was held on March 12, 2016, at The Forum in Inglewood, California live on Nickelodeon and either live or on tape delay across all of Nickelodeon's international networks and also served as a full-length TV movie. Country singer Blake Shelton hosted the ceremony. A simulcast was also carried in the United States on sister channels Nicktoons, TeenNick, TV Land, and CMT, as well as on Nick Radio, to maximize ratings numbers, the show drew 3,321,000 on Nickelodeon and 4.426 million on all the channels put together. There was one award that wasn't announced during the ceremony, the award for Favorite TV Actor – Kids Show. However, Ross Lynch won the award after the ceremony ended. A new series, School of Rock, which is based on the 2003 film of the same name, premiered after the ceremony. Host *Blake Shelton ;Pre-show host *Charlie Puth Performers Presenters (in order of appearance) Winners and nominees *The nominees were announced on February 2, 2016. *Winners are listed first, in bold. Other nominees are in alphabetical order. Movies Television Music Others International Asia Favorite Asian Sports Star * Kim Kurniawan (Indonesia) * Jeron Teng (Philippines) * Pandelela Rinong (Malaysia) * Irfan Fandi (Singapore) Favorite Pinoy Personality * Enrique Gil * James Reid * Kathryn Bernardo * Maine Mendoza Brazil Favorite Brazilian Artist * Fly * Anitta * Biel * Ludmilla * MC Gui * Zé Felipe Europe France Favorite French singer * Black M * Soprano * Louane Emera * Fréro Delavega Italy Favorite Italian Singer *'The Kolors' *Michele Bravi *Alessio Bernabei *Benji e Fede Favorite Italian Youtuber *'Sofia Viscardi' *Alberico de Giglio *Antony di Francesco *Leonardo Decarli Denmark * Benjamin Lasnier * Cisilia * Christopher * Lukas Graham Germany, Austria, Switzerland Favorite Celebrity *Cro *Mark Forster *'Lena Meyer-Landrut' *Elyas M'Barek Favorite YouTuber *Julien Bam *'Dagi Bee' *Bratayley *Freshtorge *EthanGamerTV The Netherlands & Belgium Favorite Dutch Celebrity * B-Brave * Chantal Janzen * Jandino * MainStreet * Ronnie Flex * Timor Steffens Favorite Flemish Celebrity * Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike * Emma Bale * Ian Thomas * K3 * Natalia * Niels Destadsbader Favorite Vlogger * Acid (Belgium) * Beautynezz (The Netherlands) * Dylan Haegens (The Netherlands) * Enzo Knol (The Netherlands) * Furtjuh (The Netherlands) * Unagize (Belgium) Hungary Poland Favorite Polish Star *Dawid Kwiatkowski *'Margaret' *Robert Lewandowski *Sarsa Portugal * D.A.M.A * Agir * Filipe Gonçalves * Carlão Spain Favorite Music Act * Calum * Lucía Gil * Maverick * Sweet California UK & Ireland UK Favourite Music Act * Fleur East * Little Mix * Nathan Sykes * One Direction * Rixton * The Vamps UK Favourite Tipster * Ethan Gamer TV * iBallisticSquid * Alia * Mr. Stampy Cat * Spencer FC * The Diamond Mine Cart UK Favourite Fan Family * Arianators * Beliebers * Directioners * Mixers * Swifties * Vampettes UK Favourite Famous Cat * Grumpy Cat * Meredith Grey * Olivia Benson * Prince Essex * Sam * Venus UK Favourite Sports Star * Andy Murray * Ellie Simmonds * Harry Kane * Jessica Ennis-Hill * Lewis Hamilton * Steph Houghton UK Favourite Breakthrough Vlogger * Cherry Wallis * Jazzybum * Mynameschai * Noodlerella * Raphael Gomes * Sam King FTW UK Favourite Music Video * "Hello" by Adele * "Sax" by Fleur East * "Hold My Hand" by Jess Glynne * "Black Magic" by Little Mix * "Drag Me Down" by One Direction * "We All Want the Same Thing" by Rixton Slimed Celebrities * Blake Shelton- The host was the mystery celebrity slimed at the end of the show. * Fifth Harmony- The girls were slimed whilst collecting the 'Best Female Group' award. Middle East and North Africa Favorite Arab Act ' *Hala Al Turk *Hamza Hawsawi *Mohammed Assaf *'THE 5 References External links * * * * 2016 Category:2016 awards in the United States Category:2016 in American television Category:2016 in California Category:2016 television awards Category:March 2016 events in the United States